hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek Graham (S3-S2)
Derek Graham has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 2. |- | |} Derek Graham is a original character and anti-villain created by Jack Bauer. Character History “Sometimes when you have to do things, it’s the things you wouldn’t like to normally do. I must abide to this code, and I’m starting to like it.” - Derek Graham Earlier Life Derek Graham was born as a product of an affair between his biological father, Jackie O’Neil, and Anna Darley, the then wife of John “Bones” Darley, a known Bostonian criminal and black market gun runner and seller. Before the affair Jackie had already two older sons, Bobby and Johnny, with two different mothers, with his brother Johnny being the oldest of the sons by one year. Mostly throughout Derek’s young childhood and during his preteens had persisted of him mainly being traveled around and cared by his brothers, but more then often his godfather, Gabriel “Hoss” Jackman, an enforcer for Jackie’s criminal gang. While Jackie had cared about him, his work was more important to him and became more of a known criminal figure then a father, even becoming an abusive drunk that had beaten Derek over the years. It was in the fall of 2022, when Sara Graham entered Jackie’s life and after a couple of weeks, Jackie had married her. Sara had brought the rights to the Pinehurst Housing for Runaway Youths and wanted Pinehurst to be like it was before the infamous murders happen. However before she could begin her chance into remodel the place and hiring a staff, Jackie had inherited Pinehurst just after Sara’s mysteriously death after buying the property, leaving his name as the co-owner. After his stepmother’s death, Derek would move into Pinehurst along with his step-sister Becky, meeting her for the first time. He had lived with his two brothers most of the time, and Becky saw that he wasn’t like his abusive step-father, whom she believed that Derek would take after his father because of the abuse. Becky and Derek already knew that Jackie had killed Sara and, as a result, Derek became very protective over his step-sister. Becky also learns they have saviors in their lives Gabriel "Hoss" Jackman, Derek’s godfather and surrogate father figure to both of them (who works as “security” for Jackie at Pinehurst), and Derek’s older brothers, Bobby and Johnny O’Neil. After Jackie had gotten the work Sara had started finished, he would hire a man named Harold Stone to run Pinehurst not before having the house move from its original location to Clear Waters (the town formerly known as Forrest Green and Crystal Lake, and the town’s real name) and turning the house into a hell home, by allowing all sorts of people into the house to stay and thus becoming a mini-motel. Although they were people around the same ages as Becky and Derek, it did keep to the house’s original code of bringing in troubled youths. However they both knew that Pinehurst was just a front for Jackie’s new criminal operation. Sometime before June of 2024, Derek had been sexually assault by a mysterious woman. He did not know who this woman was at the time, but he knew that this woman was in fact someone from Pinehurst, either a resident there or a house guest. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season Two Twisted Love In June of 2024, Derek was still having problems of his own, Lindsay Brooks and Mercy Blackwood, residents of Pinehurst had continued to harness him. His strain with his father grew more and more, with Jackie nearly have punching Derek out, yet both Hoss and Stone had intervened to stop this. One of the days after this, Derek had gone into town and went to the entertainment store where he begins to look for horror films. While looking for horror films, he meets a woman named Andrea Archer, whom helps him in finding some slasher films, and quickly befriends her. Derek and Andrea had gone back to her place and begun to watch some of the slasher films. During the films, he couldn’t help but notice but to stare at her, and after a while, Derek and Andrea talked and he found himself in a sudden relationship with her and begins to love her. After leaving her house and getting her number in the process, Derek returned to Pinehurst to see that everything was in disarray over the murder of Nigel Barnes, one of the residents there, and Derek called his older brothers to help him after Jackie had attacked Becky. When Johnny and Bobby O’Neil arrived and prepared to go after him, they saw that Jackie had disappeared. Derek would had taken off sometime after Jackie’s disappearance and headed away with Andrea. During this time, he began to cut off from reality, growing much more angry and vengeful towards his father in general and the world. Andrea would then come clean to Derek, telling him that she was in fact the daughter of a serial killer. She would then create a plan to get back at the world, by killing people that had in coming. She would also suggest that they use herself and Mercy as inside players in his murders and Derek agreed to it. Derek’s first murders had consisted of stalking those who had gone to a local lover’s spot, where Mercy and Andrea played their parts of hapless teens and Derek was able to murder the lovers in fierce moments. Andrea also created a name for their group, the Slashers, and her and Mercy would his Slasherettes. Though he wasn’t going to question his girlfriend’s logic, Derek wanted to know why they would include Mercy, as he had recently found out from her that she had been the one that raped him. He kept in the rage against Mercy and used it as his advantage. It was during this time when he had met with Anita “Needy” Lesnicky, after meeting with her during one of her killings in Miami. Terror Train In the winter of 2024, the Slashers would hatch their first big plan: Derek would begin to kill high schoolers during the winter formal dance on a rented train and those who live in the Pinehurst are on the train. In their plan, Derek would play the part of a deceased bully, whom had been killed the year before. Mercy was able to find out that there were five teenagers that were all involved in the death of Jackson Frost, the teen bully which Derek had used the ID of, and was to be on that train, and they would be Derek’s prime targets. Derek was curious to how she had known this and she came clean that she was psychic, and Derek knew that would help greatly. They knew that Becky would be on that train and Derek said that she would be off-limits. They had gone off to the train where Mercy and Andrea were moles, while Derek would hide out and then systemically start to kill, though Mercy would have her fair share in killing as she did away with Bobby O’Neil while she had been engaging in sex with him. Derek began to kill, first taking out Johnny O’Neil then the train conductor and its driver before heading off to kill the teens. Unknown to the people being killed, Andrea had gone and performed the Rangeveritz Procedure to cut off his nerves; Derek was partly a supernatural force of nature hell-bent on killing almost anyone celebrating on the train. When he had gotten to the third victim, Derek had went off to finish the other two but soon found the actual spirit of Jackson Frost had possessed one of the teens and went to kill on the train, however Derek would brutally end the life of the possessed teen before both Andrea and Derek killed Hoss right in front of Becky, whom escapes. The trio left the train where they headed out of the country and met up with Needy Lesnicky, whom had been with them but wanted to do something first (she had conjured up a doppelganger of Jennifer Check, so she and her could be together again). She along with Jennifer's doppelganger joins with them as they headed out of the county where they headed to Miami, where they would be protected by Mercy. Regular Appearance Derek stands at six foot one inches, and weighs approximately one hundred and sixty pounds. He has a thinish body type that is slightly toned. He has short reddish-blond hair and green eyes. Derek favors to wear casual clothing; he opts to wear clothing that suits him such as simple clothing like hoodies or a t-shirt, jeans, sneakers and a jacket. Trademark Gear Derek originally had nothing trademark about him, only carrying around his personal stuff with him. However when he trained into becoming a serial killer, Derek began to take in using different weapons. While posing as Jackson Frost, a deceased Lakeview bully, Derek used a hybrid of a knife and brass knuckles called a knuckle knife, which is holstered in a sheath, and a stainless steel crowbar to serve as his primary weapons while he used a Smith & Wesson Model 64 revolver as a secondary weapon, which he had taken from Stone. He also had worn Frost’s army dog tags to indicate that he “was” Jackson Frost alive and well. Category:Serial Killers Category:Vigilantes